


Classy Girls Don't Kiss in Bars Like This

by KillingVillanelle



Series: We were not born in sin [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alaska, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingVillanelle/pseuds/KillingVillanelle
Summary: Since Rome, two months ago, Eve has been cooped up in the cabin and hasn't socialized with people. Well, people other than the woman who left her a note with the time and location to be tonight. It had been a simple note placed on a simple dress.





	Classy Girls Don't Kiss in Bars Like This

Eve couldn't help but be a little anxious when she walked in the Alaskan bar. Since Rome, two months ago, this was her first time going to in to Anchorage and socializing with people. Well, people other than the woman who left her a note with the time and location to be tonight. It had been a simple note really-

 

_ 9 pm. Grizzly Moose  _ Bar _.  _

 

__ -and was placed on a simple patterned dress. Eve knew it was probably more than the two could risk spending right now, though. However, instead of getting angry, Eve put on the dress, a little makeup and took her small white Jeep into town, because she knows Villanelle has been trying to be normal. 

Villanelle dances with an older man, maybe late 60’s, who has a hard time keeping up with her. The man knows her as Jessica Belle, a sweet girl from the bayous of Louisiana, and she comes in every other night. She’ll order a Jack Daniels neat, sit and talk to him for half an hour before she makes face with the locals and gets a few odd jobs. Helped a family finish building their home, spent two weeks on a small crab boat—rumor was she got brought back because she stabbed a guy, who got a little handsy, with a crab claw— and then would bring animals she hunted to the local butcher. Everyone in town loved the newcomer and wanted to meet the girl she talks so highly of.

A smile slips onto Eve’s lips as she watches Villanelle and the old man. When the song ends, she wraps the man’s hand around her elbow and guides him back to behind the bar. She still hasn’t taken notice of Eve. The sleeves of her tan Isabel Marant jacket fold as she leans on the bar and orders her whiskey of the night. Worry begins to crawl in her throat as Villanelle wonders if Eve wasn’t coming again. It would be the third time she didn’t come. 

The first time she was so angry at Eve. Left the bar in a rage and drove twenty miles over the speed limit on her BMW bike straight to their cabin. Whatever anger left her when she walked into the bathroom and saw Eve sitting completely dressed in the shower. Wordlessly, she crawled in with Eve, also fully clothed, and let Eve pound fists in to her chest for making her kill Raymond. She didn’t want to think about the second time, so she sips on her whiskey and watches her watch click 6 minutes past 9. She knew Eve enough now to know she wouldn't repeat what she did last time. That wasn't how Eve worked. So she pulls out her phone to text Eve a lie that she got some work tonight and wouldn't be home. Let them both have space

“Care for some company?” Eve says from behind Villanelle. 

She turns and stares at the woman wearing the red and black polka dotted Rebecca Vallance dress she bought last week. In a stupor, she says, “You came.” The glass of her whiskey clinks against the bar and then she bounces forward to pull Eve into a tight hug. When she lets Eve go, she turns to the bartender. “I told you she was real. Dana, this is Tod. Tod, this is Dana.”

They had this conversation before. When Eve felt comfortable going into town, her identity would be Dana Phillips, an ex-cop from Connecticut. Jessica and Dana met during a Mardi Gras party and immediately hit it off. They did long distance for one year while Jessica saved up money. Both of them liked Alaska and decided they wanted to start a life together here. The cabin was one they got for dirt cheap because it needed fixing up.

The one truth of their story. Apparently the week before Rome, Villanelle flew to Alaska and bought the cabin in cash for after Rome. She knew after Peel, MI6 would be done with her and she figured it would be a good base for her and Konstantin. Except Konstantin never found out about it and now it's a perfect home for Eve and Villanelle.

Eve holds a hand out to Tod. “I’m sorry it took me so long to meet you. Just get busy on the house and then next thing you know it’s ten o’clock at night.” 

Tod laughs and shakes her hand. “I understand. I was the same way when I was fixin’ this place up. My wife would get so mad and come yelling at me at 2 in the morning. I hadn’t a clue where the time went.”

“You own the bar?” Eve asks. Villanelle never talked about anyone so she is curious about the locals.

Villanelle sighs and tugs on Eve’s arm. She finally got Eve out of that cabin and she wants to dance. She doesn't care about Tod. Or at least that's what she tells herself.

“Yes, I do.” Tod ignores Villanelle’s antics. Eve decides she likes him. “Never got around to having kids so this is the closest thing I got.”

“That’s tragic, Tod. I’d love to hear more about it later.” Villanelle pulls Eve towards the makeshift dance floor.

“No, you don’t,” he calls out and laughs. He picks up her forgotten drink and moves it so no one got any ideas.

The women make their way on the dance floor and Villanelle places her Clyde straw sunhat on Eve’s head. “You’re an asshole,” she informs Villanelle.

“Yes, we both know that already.”

Eve shakes her head and presses the hat back on the other woman’s head.

“You look beautiful.”

“I thought we agreed to lay back on the expensive clothes?”

“It’s one dress. I already owned this other stuff. Plus I went hunting and saved up the money.” Villanelle pouts til Eve rests her head on her chest. She rests her toned biceps on Eve’s shoulders while she wraps her arms around Villanelle’s midsection, inside the loose jacket. 

"You went hunting because you enjoy killing the animals," Eve whispers.

It makes Villanelle chuckle and glance at the other patrons. To her there wasn't a difference between them and the animals in the forest, except she could use this sport for money and jobs. "I think you would like hunting. Although, an axe doesn't make-"

She stops and laughs when she feels a finger pinching her ribs.

 

The pair dance for three songs without speaking. A fast paced heart echos in Eve’s ears. It takes her a moment to realize it’s not her own.  _ I feel things when I’m with you _ . Eve knew in that room it was possible Villanelle lied to her but now… Villanelle might have been good but she couldn’t make her heart speed up on command. So what is it Villanelle feels when she's with her? 

While Eve is lost in her own thoughts, Villanelle is just as deep in her own. In Rome, she had meant to tell Eve how she felt before they left. But then she pulled the gun out on those damn pigeons and Eve got angry and didn’t talk to her again til their fourth day in Alaska. At least Eve still came with her. If Eve had left her, she doesn't really know what she would have done. She couldn't have let Eve leave. The Twelve would have been all over her. If manipulating Eve to stay with her didn't work, she'd probably would have had to maim her or something then still bring her to Alaska. 

The music picks up and it surprises Eve when Villanelle pulls away from her to intertwine their hands. She swings and spins Eve and it’s not perfect, but Eve laughs and that’s all that matters to Villanelle. Black curly hair bounces on Eve’s shoulders when she dips a shoulder down to follow Villanelle’s lead as they step to one side. Any fears and worries, Eve had dissipates because, right now, she has a toothy grinned woman staring at her like she’s the only person in the world. Russian pokes through Villanelle’s southern accent as she sings, “ _ Boys will break their backs and hearts. _ ” Eve wouldn't pick Villanelle out to be someone to know the words to an indie folk song, but here they are.

The song ends and Eve is still laughing, but Villanelle has stopped. It takes a moment for her to realize the grip in her hands have gone limp. Villanelle stares at her with the same tilted head, blank face stare she had in Rome, trying to read the room and figure out what emotion would be best. ' _ I thought we'd be normal. We can go to Alaska. I'll take care of you.' _ After that Eve had gone quiet and just let Villanelle guide her. Eve begins to pull her hands away from her thinking she did something wrong to upset Villanelle, but is stopped by the grip retightening.

“I love you,” Villanelle confesses quiet. 

It stuns Eve. She stares at Villanelle, who is beginning to panic-worry-fret. Did she go to far? Should she have not said that? Is this not what Eve wants? Does Eve regret coming to Alaska? Does she wish she let Raymond kill her? She goes to drop Eve's hands but this time it's Eve's grip who tighten. Eve smiles and nods. "Yeah," she agrees.

Tension rolls out of Villanelle's shoulders. It wasn't an I love you too, but it also wasn't rejection. Villanelle could play the long game and be patient for Eve. She smiles and tugs Eve into her, pressing her lips to the top of that beautiful mane.


End file.
